Talk:Assassin
At least the source of information should be mentioned. Is it an interview? Frog Talk? Got any website url? If we got nothing like this, then this files under "rumor" and shouldn't be GuildWiki. --Tetris L 14:12, 16 November 2005 (UTC) :Uhm ... I see ... it's on the GWOnline.net news. --Tetris L 14:17, 16 November 2005 (UTC) ::It's been confirmed by Gaile Gray and Alex Weekes. Guild-hall Message Boards. They occaisionally visit these forums. --Chuiu 17:57, 16 November 2005 (UTC) Copyright issues I have concerns about posting a magazine's "exclusive" content on a free open-for-all license site like a wiki. I do NOT think Play Magazine would welcome this. I am trying to get in contact with them to confirm. If anyone knows an e-mail I can use, please post it here. --Karlos 17:40, 16 November 2005 (UTC) UPDATE: I found their website and posted a question to them. Will keep you posted. --Karlos 17:45, 16 November 2005 (UTC) :I wouldn't be concerned. It can be written off as being used for educational purposes. We're putting out information for general public knowledge. --Chuiu 17:57, 16 November 2005 (UTC) ::But we are violating the "exclusivness" of the article. The fact that it's a page scan from the magazine makes it an obvious redistribution of their material without their consent. --Karlos 20:15, 16 November 2005 (UTC) :::I agree, posting the article verbatum and/or posting a scan of the page like that is a copyright violation. I doubt this would be considered as "educational purposes." The fact that the person who owns/rents this server is in the USA means that it falls under US jurisdiction for copyright laws. --Rainith 20:23, 16 November 2005 (UTC) ::::So is paraphrasing information from the article without actually quoting it okay? The talk page and the note in the article only talk about quoting the article verbatim, without anything explicit for or against paraphrasing, but when I paraphrased some of the information from the article it got reverted. :::::Revealing details like the Conclave and dual-wielding (if it's true) is basically revealing the article. You thikn people actually care that he had her take off her mask that she never takes off elsewhere? :) Also, the article in no way implied that she is Canthan. That was speculation. --Karlos 09:01, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :::Agree too, considering the new lore isn't even on the official GW site yet. I think we should remove the lore (and perhaps even the art scan) until it becomes available on the official GW site, OR if GuildWiki received explicit permission from the Play Magazine to put up the content. On the other hand, the transcript will still be semi-available from GuildWiki if anyone is smart enough to check the history... not sure how that can be handled... -PanSola 20:28, 16 November 2005 (UTC) I'd still rather this not be here at all until it is actually in the game; posted a note about that over on the Talk:Profession page, but apparently it went unnoticed. Nunix 22:09, 16 November 2005 (UTC) :I'm with Nunix on this, I know Gaile confirmed that that assassin is going to be one of the new professions availble in Chapter 2 but until Chapter 2 comes out or until we get some more information it's probably best not to add it to the actual professions --William Blackstaff 03:12, 17 November 2005 (UTC) :Eh, Nunix, you made it sound like it WAS added to the profession article, when it isn't (I even checked the history to make sure it wasn't added and later removed)... As for this article itself, the content made it abundently clear that it's not a profession in the current game. If Anet decided to scratch this profession idea in the future, we'll just modify the article accordingly ("The Assassin was originally intended ad a new profession for Chapter 2..."). Thus I think the existence of this article itself isn't a problem. Sooo, if we keep this, we should make a Pirate article as well. --Xeeron 04:48, 17 November 2005 (UTC) : is that another Chapter 2 profession confirmed by Anet? I haven't heard about it. -PanSola 05:39, 17 November 2005 (UTC) ::Pirate was posted on the GameFAQs boards, but then someone pointed out some typos in the text and someone else pointed out that the picture was from some other site. Soooo, last I saw it looked like it was a PhotoShop job and not real. --Rainith 11:52, 17 November 2005 (UTC) "Confirmation"... Considering "New Profession Revealed" is also on the guild wars official website, isn't it more direct to reference that as a confirmation, as opposed to referencing another fansite... I feel like we should either just refernece the official site, or mention every single fan site where Gaile or another Anet personnel confirmed it, as opposed to arbitarily pick one fansite (GWOnline) to reference and not the other(s) (Guild-Hall and potetially others). --PanSola 12:00, 17 November 2005 (UTC)